The Ring That Will Do It
by TheAuthorx
Summary: "Listen, when you do propose to someone that's the ring that will do it?" Will it really? WillxMackenzie. Set in some distant future.


Not mine. I know I should be updating A Wednesday Child but this idea came to me and I just went with it. Also the next chapter of AWC will e like 3-4000 words so it's taking me a bit. Sorry this is short but it will be multichaptered. :)

**The ring that'll do it.**

Will knew from the moment that he asked his agent to pick up the ring that eventually it would be used. He really truly knew that some day it would reside on Mackenzie McHale's hand. Maybe it was deep down and hidden beneath layers of disgust and loathing for the woman but he knew one day in the distant future it would happen.

That did not mean that he wasn't as nervous as heck right now however.

Because right now he was sitting across from Charlie as his mentor and boss threw said ring between his hands.

"Wow," Charlie said finally breaking the tense silence.

"Yep," Will simply replied.

It really was a wow kind of moment.

"You are- wow." It seemed like it was taking his mentor longer than he thought to digest the information so Will just sat back know ing that as soon as he did his reaction would be-

"About time son!" Yep there it was. "I mean honestly, I was starting to think this was never going to happen. Thought I'd be dead before this time came around."

"Yes well..." Oh Jesus, William didn't come here to be made guilty about long it took him to stop torturing and start forgiving the love of his life. He knew he had spent to much time hurting his Kenzie and he felt so bad about it so much of the time. Sure what Mac had done had hurt but hadn't the bible preached forgiveness and sure he hasn't been to church in the recent past but he's still sure they haven't changed their position on the idea of two wrongs don't make a though he came here for that thing called support that most people other than Charlie Skinner would be offering him.

"I was starting to think I had to fake a heart attack or lock you two in a room just to get you to really talk and realize how important you are to each other." Okay so support was not exactly what he was feeling. "I really considered the idea that it would take me on my death bed describing you my last wishes for you to finally cement a future with our dear EP."

"So... it's not to soon?" Because when Will said he wanted support what he really needed was assurance. Assurance that this was the right thing because sure he loved this woman more than anything on the entire planet, including his shower, but did that really meant that this time it would work out. Suddenly his inner feelings about that ring and her finger and destiny all flew out the window only to be replaced by butterflies. Suddenly he was doubting his Goldilocks Planet.

He could remember the exact moment he knew he had to propose. One day, about a month into their rekindled relationship, he had come home from a extra long day only to find Mackenzie trying and failing to cook dinner. It involved smoke alarms and curse words from the EP and soon enough she was dialing for Chinese whist apologizing and it finally really occurred to Will that this time they would work out. If Kenzie is trying to make him dinner then she really will do anything to make this relationship a success and with that determination you really can't fail. Suffix to say the night had ended with reheated Chinese in bed and then breakfast in bed... followed by lunch in bed. Look, basically they spent all weekend in bed and come Monday Mac could barely walk and Will had a plan. Not a this-week plan but a really-soon-maybe-a-fortnight type of plan.

"Too soon? Are you mad? Try not soon enough." The words of Charlie Skinner suddenly sent another wave of fear through the anchor. Not that doing that was much of an accomplishment as Will had been rather on edge for days now and he wondered whether Mac hadn't notice or if she just wasn't brining it up. Either way he was grateful.

"It's no too late then is it? You don't think she's upset I waited this long... wanting to move on... what if-"

"Calm down boy! You could have asked her during her second day back and she would have said yes or you could ask her in 5 years and she'd say yes. She'd wait forever or no time at all. She just wants you." The assurance seemed to work and Will finally sat back in the chair, a glass of scotch in his hand and smiled.

He was going to propose this week.

"Just a question though Will? Any plans on how you are going to do it? You know... propose."

Oh shit!

**To be continued... well you know review and let me know what you think and stuff... otherwise enjoy your day/night :)**


End file.
